Tyler's Christmas Dream
by HPMJ
Summary: Mrs. Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes come out to be more observant and sneaky than their kids would ever expect them to be. Tyler/Caroline one-shot.


**Here is another one-shot I decided to write for y'all tonight. Or is it Saturday already? I can't keep track of time anymore, honestly. :/ Well, this one is a bit different. I'm planning on having a big set of Christmas themed one-shots containing completely different characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tyler's Christmas Dream.**

Ever since him and Caroline got closer, he viewed her differently. When Matt started liking her, he couldn't see the reason why except for the fact that she was really sexy.

But he knew better now.

She was there for him, simply because she didn't want him to be alone. It wasn't like they've been best friends before and she just... she stayed with him through all of this werewolf shit.

"Tyler.!" He heard his mother call him from downstairs.

He got up from his bed, and walked out of his room. "Yes, mum?"

"Can you come down here and help me with the decorations.? The Forbes will be spending the Christmas Eve with us and the house is a mess, for goodness sake!"

Tyler sighed and moved downstairs. He really didn't know when their mothers decided to suddenly spend so much time together but Tyler guessed it might have something to do with his mother not wanting to spend Christmas with only the two of them occupying the table. Even Mason couldn't join them due to his mysterious disappearance.

He looked at the huge Christmas tree that stood proudly in the corner of their living room, it was still bare.

His mother was standing beside it with a load of boxes surrounding her from every side, her hands filled with various ornaments.

He walked up to her, and took some of the stuff from her, before raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Since when are you and Sheriff Forbes best friends.?"

His mother frowned at him, before grabbing the stockings off him, and walking up to the fireplace. "Oh, don't be silly Tyler. We've always been close."

And that was a lie, right there. Ms. Forbes and his mum were on the town council together, and they socialized with each other, but that was as far as their 'friend'ship went, so he could not understand why, all of a sudden, both the women decided to spend the most important celebration of the year, in each other's company.

He wasn't going to push his mother, though. He knew that she wouldn't give him another answer anyways.

Instead, he placed all the decorations he was holding before placing them down on the table, grabbing a chair and placing it beside the Christmas tree so that he could climb up it and put the angel at the top.

Naturally, the house was filled with the smell of cinammon, pine, freshly baked cookies and the wood burning in the fireplace. It was comfortably warm inside.

His mother assigned roles between the two of them. She was done putting up the lights and was going to bring all the food into the room and set it all up, and he was decorating the Christmas tree. Their presents were all lying under the tree by now.

Truthfully, he missed his father being there. He would always make sure they were doing everything together as a family unit, and since his dad was gone, his mother had withdrawn.

He barely knew her.

As Tyler was decorating the tree, he decided it was only appropriate to think about this past year. A lot happened, his life was changed.

His father died. He was devastated, his mother was devastated. It was quite unbelievable, because it always seemed like his father was invincible and all of a sudden, he understood how Elena must have felt, except that he still had his mother, she had lost both her parents. Actually, just because his mother was alive, it didn't mean she was fulfilling her job as a mother.

She supplied him with the basic needs such as food, shelther but that was about it.

Secondly, Mason appeared, and he found out that there is much more to the world than he originally thought. He learned about the werewolves and about the curse that was dawning onto him, if only he killed someone.

Mason left, supposedly to go back home, but as he later found out, he never arrived home.

He was lost again. When Mason was there, there was someone he could talk to about the werewolf curse and everything that was going on around him. He didn't understand half of it.

And then during a party, Matt acted oddly, and then he pushed this girl... That was a turning point in his life.

He killed someone with his own hands, and triggered the curse. Caroline was there, and she knew what was going on, but he didn't understand why, or how so to say.

Then him and Caroline got way closer, he found out that she was a vampire, and she stuck with him. She promised to be there for him at all times, and she was. Even when the full moon came. She watched the video Mason recorded of himself, and she read his journal, and then when the full moon was nearing, she still stuck with him until the very last moment.

And then there was excruciating pain. The phase was even worse than what he imagined it to be, and after seeing the video, he didn't exactly think it was a walk through the park.

At the end of it all, Caroline came back.

She didn't go home, she didn't run away.

She stayed with him, from the very beginning to the very end.

"Honey, are you okay.?" He suddenly heard his mother. He had stopped putting up the decorations, and was standing there motionlessly, gritting his teeth.

He shook himself mentally, before resuming the proccess of decorating. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

All the food was set and ready, the candles lit, and suddenly Tyler realized just how hungry he was. He reached for one of the gingerbread cookies, but his mum slapped his hand. "Wait, until the guests arrive. Now, hurry with the tree, they will be here any minute!"

With a roll of his eyes, Tyler went back to decorating the tree and just then the sound of the doorbell filled the house.

A slight smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

Caroline has been very impatient, she wanted to get to the Lockwood's as soon as possible. She loved Christmas, even though her mother was never a fan of it. Probably, something to do with the fact that her marriage came out to be all but a lie, ever since the divorce her view of Christmas changed drastically, so this year, Caroline couldn't understand why her mother decided to spend her Christmas Eve with Lockwoods, out of all people.

Once they were standing on the doorstep of the Lockwood mansion, Caroline could no longer control her excitement. She hasn't had a proper Christmas since... well, too long. She was holding the presents she had wrapped up all by herself, and she was wearing a beautiful red, sparkly dress that ended just above her knees. She also wore a gold necklace, and a green&red ribbon in her hair, to hold it up. She had a black jacket to keep herself warm, because of all the snow that has fallen and covered Mystic Falls in all white. She was pretty content with the way she looked.

When Mrs. Lockwood opened the door, she couldn't help but grin. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS, MRS. LOCKWOOD." She beamed, which earned her a glare from her mother, but she couldn't care less. It was Christmas, for crying out loud.

"Do come in.." Mrs. Lockwood smiled at them and stepped aside to let them in, before adding as she shut the door. "Caroline, Tyler's in the living room. He's STILL decorating the tree, and I think he's not really with us mentally, if you know what I mean. Would you mind giving him a hand.?" Caroline has just taken off her coat.

"Not at all, Mrs. Lockwood." She replied politely, before - still with the presents in her hands - walking through the corridor and into the living room where she lay her eyes on Tyler. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, and jeans, and Caroline had to admit he looked rather handsome.

"Hey, Santa Paws."

Tyler swirled around, caught off guard, and locked his eyes on her, looking her up and down, with his mouth slightly open. She giggled, before walking up to the Christmas tree and putting the presents under it. "Hello." He replied after a minute, the decorations still in his hands.

She looked into his eyes, before taking some of them from him, and putting them up. "I heard you took on a habit of daydreaming. What's that about, huh?"

Tyler was just standing beside her, and when he heard her, she could see him frown out of the corner of her eye. "Who told you that.?"

"Your mum." She simply said, taking the rest of the decorations from him and finishing with the tree. She took a step back and took a good look at it with a smile, just when their mothers walked in.

"My, my, Caroline, darling, thank you. I think he'd be there until the New Years' if it wasn't for you."

* * *

After Tyler had read the extract from the Bible, they were all seated at the table. Tyler didn't know which food to eat first, whilst Caroline decided to try out the chicken, because it looked delicious. As it came out, not only did it look delicious, it tasted delicious too.

Mrs. Lockwood had put on some Christmas themed and less Christmas themed songs on the radio, and the atmosphere was pretty...nice. Something Caroline didn't exactly expect.

Their mothers seemed to get on well. They discussed the town issues, ( and normally that would bother Caroline, because the town was all her mother spoke about, but it was Christmas after all ) and other various news stories they heard lately. She noticed Tyler glancing up from his plate at her, then at the radio, and back down at his plate. After the chicken, she started biting away at a gingerbread cookie. The conversation between her and Tyler was... well, to put it quite frankly, non-existant. Finally, after her third cookie, a slice of cake and an orange later, she decided to take the upper hand, and make the first move, because most obviously Tyler just wasn't going to do that anytime soon. "Well, are you going to ask me for a dance, or not.?"

Tyler suddenly looked up, and raised his eyebrows, taken aback by her question. "Me?" She rolled her eyes. "No, that elf behind you." She got up, and without waiting for his permission grabbed his hand and dragged him up. She as much as ignored their mothers staring and whispering something to each other. Just as she pulled him out into the middle of the living room, a new song came on, and she didn't recognize it at first, but when she did, she beamed. "I love that song..." She trailed off, and put her hands on Tyler's shoulders, whilst he awkwardly put his on her waist.

_I think you're pretty without any make up on..._

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong..._

A smile that radiated warmth was tugged at Caroline's lips. Her blue eyes were locked on Tyler's brown ones. He didn't smile, he was just ... serious and she wondered briefly whether he wanted to dance with her at all. Too bad, he had too, it was Christmas.

* * *

_I knew you got me when you let your walls come down...down..._

He couldn't help looking so serious, but dancing with Caroline was something he hadn't imagined doing, especially on Christmas Eve.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, of course, he did. And the way she looked tonight... She looked beautiful.

He would love to spend hours dancing with this woman in his arms, but the reason he didn't smile was the song.

The lyrics - oh yes, he paid attention to those - .. well, they were true.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck..._

_But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life..._

And they brought back memories, because when she started getting closer to him, it was as if he was meeting Caroline Forbes for the first time. He didn't know that side of her before, but now, he couldn't imagine it any other way. If it wasn't for her, he didn't know what he would have done.

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine...Valentine..._

The thing was, he didn't even know if Caroline viewed him as a potential boyfriend-material. They have basically known each other since kindergarten, but they were NEVER this close. Maybe...

_Let's just talk, all through the night..._

_There's no need to rush..._

"Relax. I don't bite..intentionally." He heard Caroline whisper to him, and only then did he notice how tense he was. His eyes locked on Caroline's all the while. He had to smile slightly. She moved closer. Not a lot, about an inch or two but he noticed.

_We can dance until we die..._

_You and I..._

Hold on. He was Tyler Lockwood, and where has all of his confidence gone.? It all just magically disappeared, evaporated from him. It was Christmas, and .. someone wise once said that if you don't risk anything you risk even more. Who the hell cared who said it.? The words were the only thing that mattered.

_We'll be young forever..._

They were swaying slowly, and Tyler was glad it was a slow song, because he had two left feet when it came to dancing. He braced himself for what he was about to do, and mentally reminded himself of the lyrics. He heard that song before, and when the next words were sang, he sang along, never breaking the eye contact with Caroline.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..._

_The way you turn me on..."_

He wasn't the best singer, and he noticed his mother and Sheriff Forbes staring at them, but he didn't care. He waited a second, two seconds, but Caroline didn't pull away. She moved even closer instead. She did seem suprised at first, but then a big smile lit up her face.

_"I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back... Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me.." _

Was that Caroline Forbes blushing he was seeing.? Sure enough, her cheeks were red. He had to smile at that. If a year ago, someone had told him he'd be singing a love song to Caroline Forbes on Christmas Eve he would have send them to the mental hospital to get their head checked.

_"Just one touch, now baby I believe..._

_This is real, so take a chance..._

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Tyler removed his hands from her waist, before taking one of Caroline's hands and tilting his head to the side, as the corners of his mouth quirked upward.

_"When you're around me, life's like a movie scene..._

_I won't be happy, until you become my queen..." _

It was needless to say, that nothing could break Tyler out of his trance now. He was hypnotized, or at least that's what it felt like. He chose a path he could not change now, and it would be a lie to say he regretted it.

_"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece... I'm complete..._

_Let's just talk all through the night.." _

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. How could he not see that someone so special was right there in front of his eyes practically since forever.? He questioned himself before this evening started, whether he liked Caroline as more than a friend, and now it seemed so blatantly obvious.

_"There's no need to rush...We can dance until we die..._

_You and I..." _

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed their mothers passing comments with content faces, and suddenly the reason the Forbes were spending Christmas with them was, well, childlishly prominent. He didn't think them spending time together was so noticeable.

_"We'll be young forever.. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..._

_The way you turn me on..."_

Caroline's hand was still resting on his shoulder, whilst the other one was in his hand. Her eyes never left his, she listed to every word he sang, and her smile seemed to grow by the second.

_"I can't sleep... Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back..._

_My heart stops, when you look at me..."_

He briefly wondered how this song found it's way onto his mum's CD with Christmas carols, but as soon as he felt Caroline squeeze his hand gently, he forgot all about it, and just sang.

_"Just one touch... Now, baby I believe, this is real..._

_So take a chance and don't ever..."_

He liked this feeling. It was new, but he would gladly suffer from those butterfly-like creatures fluttering in his stomach for the rest of his life, if it meant this blonde he was currently singing to would be there.

_"I'mma get your heart racing... If that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight." _

He raised his eyebrow suggestively, an amused expression taking over his features. She giggled, encouraging him to carry on.

_"Let you rest your head on me, if that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight...Tonight...Tonight."_

Still giggling, Caroline put her head on his shoulder, and his free hand rested on her hair. The fingers of the other hand, intertwined with hers, and he noted, this moment felt just right.

_"Tonight..." _

He closed his eyes, and inhaled her scent. It was pure relaxing Lavender with lemony earthy notes. This scent took him right to the tranquil Lavender fields. It was a good scent for all seasons. It was soothing. He could also smell a hint of lily, which overall was a sensual, exotic scent.

_"You...Make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." _

His breathing was even, he couldn't remember being that calm, especially in the past year. As he opened his eyes, Caroline removed her head from his chest and once again, locked her eyes on his. They seemed to sparkle with life.

_"And my heart stops, when you look at me..._

_Just one touch, now baby I believe..._

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever..." _

Even though his mind registered that Caroline seemed to enjoy the fact he was singing a love song to her, only now did he realize that this would mean she returns his feelings. The sudden warmth he felt tugging at his insides was indescribable.

_"I'mma get your heart racing, if that's what you need..._

_In this teenage dream tonight._

_Let you rest your head on me, if that's what you need..._

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight. " _

He raised his eyebrow questioningly as the song came to an end. There was only silence for what seemed like eternity to Tyler, and then she spoke.

"You're a terrible singer."

With a chesire grin on his face, Tyler pressed his lips to Caroline's. She, parting her lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

S**weet love is born. His lips spoke love and her's spoke forever.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Merry Christmas.**

**oh, and the song in this is Boyce Avenue version of Teenage Dream. **


End file.
